


Catholic Guilt

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catholic Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactusonastair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusonastair/gifts).



> Written to Cactusonastair's prompt in my Advent Drabbles post.

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” James ducks his head, unhappy.

“What?” Robbie stares at him. “You can’t back out now. Not after– I’ve been looking forward to this all week!”

“I know you have.” James touches Robbie’s hand, drawing his fingers back immediately, as if he feels he’s overstepped. After a moment, he adds, “I have too.”

Robbie hesitates, then ventures, “Why don’t you come over anyway? Even if you’re not – I mean, it’s okay.”

“You’re sure?” Robbie nods. James smiles. “I just didn’t want to spoil your dinner-party. I’d completely forgotten it’s Lent and I can’t eat meat.”


End file.
